War of the Worlds
by 99Hedgehog
Summary: Pulled into the Immaterium and into his favorite galaxy in his least favorite year, The Doctor must unite the forces of Order and destroy Chaos. But with even half the galaxy at his back, will he be able to manage it? And will he be able to unite the warring factions of Mutter's Spiral in the Year of the Dead? For in the grim, dark future of the 42nd Millennium, there is only war..


War of the Worlds

The streets of Victorian London were quiet, everyone slept peacefully under the star-filled skies. That was until the Queen's soldiers interrupted the silence by chasing after strange man dressed in even stranger garment carrying something yet more strange. Said stranger glanced over his shoulder and, seeing the guards closing the gap between him and them.

"I really had no idea this Cyberman head was so important to Her Majesty, I swear!" he cried as he ran, trying to lose his pursuers in the winding alleyways of the inner city. As he pelted down a relatively wide road, he abruptly turned into a very narrow alley way towards a blue box with the words "POLICE BOX" written on it. He quickly opened the door and shut it after him as a handful of arrows slammed into it.

The Doctor took a moment to catch his breath. Even with a binary vascular system, the chase around London had taken its toll on the renegade Timelord. He darted up to the console, glanced at the Cyberman head and tossed it over his shoulder. With the flick of a few switches, the press of a few buttons and the pulling of a few levers; the TARDIS had taken off into the ethereal Time Vortex. Dashing around the console like a madman, he piloted his beloved space-time ship to a random location in space-time. Where would it take him this time? New Earth? Raxacoricofallapatorius? Planet One? Who knew?

O==(::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Khorne sat on his throne of skulls in the Immaterium, deep in thought. He was wondering about what Tzeentch had said to him earlier. While he hated the schemer and his followers for their use of cowardly physic abilities, he couldn't help but heed his word when it came to prophecy, for he said that a man in a blue box would resurrect the Emperor and end Chaos. He would not let that happen. At any cost.

"O mighty Lord of Skulls!"

Khorne looked down to the foot of his throne and saw Angron, his most prized Daemon Prince.

"What does the leader of my World Eaters have to say?"

"My daemons were exploring a Space Hulk when they reportedly sighted a strange blue box passing by."

Khorne, remembering the words of Tzeentch, sat upright in his throne and bellowed at the top of his horrific voice,

"FIND THE BLUE BOX! BRING IT AND ITS OCCUPANT TO ME! ALIVE!"

With that, the entirety of Khorne's realm was up in arms.

O==(::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"No no no no NOOO!" shouted the Doctor. His scanners simply said 'Year: 40,000 AD' and then went haywire, displaying images of blood, unseen plans, horrifying plague and unspeakable …pleasure. Desperately he recalibrated his sensors and the results weren't unexpected, it read "The Immaterium" and was registering amounts of psychic energy that weren't possible in N-Space. Desperately, he guided the TARDIS back on course. From the Warp, he couldn't directly enter the Time Vortex, but from N-Space he could.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

Racing back to the scanner, he saw that a group of bloodletters had leapt on board and were trying to rip into the TARDIS. Desperately, he turned up the space-time throttle to maximum and sighed in relief as the TARDIS accelerated forward and shook them off. Putting it on autopilot, he proceeded to head into one of the many storerooms below the console while muttering to himself. Eventually he found what he wanted; an old, locked chest. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the (metal) lock and heard it click. Throwing open the lid, he pulled out a dusty sword, still in its sheath, given to him by an old friend for helping him through dark times. Strapping it across his back, he ran back to the console and initiated a scan for regular matter in an attempt to find warp storm or space hulk and hitch a ride out of here.

"Note to self – install a warp drive" thought the Doctor while he kept the TARDIS stable. Outside, he could hear the war cries of the bloodletters chasing him. Finally, the results came back. Scanning wasn't so easy in a realm like this. The results showed a large opening back to N-Space through a narrow tunnel that was very near.

"Fantastic!" he cried as he directed the TARDIS down the tunnel into N-Space. Suddenly, he heard whispers in his head. They spoke of power, knowledge. Trying to push them out of his head, he went to the scanner and saw that the warp storm was fast approaching. But there was something else. He was picking up an impossibly large object leaving the warp through the storm. And he was going to crash!

"What? Ah well, ALLONS-Y!" cried the Doctor as he crashed into the space hulk. Then everything went black.

O==(::::::::::::::::::::::::-

The TARDIS sat inside the space hulk, silent, the sentinel of Earth's history inside this impossibly large construct. Inside, the Doctor stirred.

"Ooh, my head…" he whined to himself. Looking around, he saw he was still inside the TARDIS. "That's good" he thought as he stood up. Almost instantly up and about again, he went to the scanner and, to his relief, found he was in N-Space now. But he was inside this impossibly large construct. Sifting through the knowledge inside his head, he came up with the word. "AHA! Space Hulk!" he shouted in his little moment of revelation. Thinking further into the subject matter, he remembered how these… things jumped at random through the Warp. This meant he'd have to find, and stabilise, any active warp engines onboard.

Jumping to the scanner, he scanned for psychic energy within the confines of the hulk. There was 1 warp engine still working but it was horribly unstable. Not wasting any time, the Doctor, Timelord, Defender of the Universe, stepped out into the hell that was Mutter's Spiral in the Year of the Dead.

No Timelord had ever come to this year, the forbidden year. On the day of Slaanesh's birth, when the Eldar failed, when the Eye of Terror opened, the entire galaxy was time-locked by the will of the Timelords. While Slannesh was born circa 30,000 AD, the Timelords designated the Year of the Dead as 40,000 AD, for that was when, if the galaxy wasn't time locked, the Horus Heresy would occur and Chaos would rise. But due to the time lock, everything that transpired in Mutter's Spiral in the time of the Imperium all occurred in 1 day.

The Doctor, stepping out of the TARDIS, saw that his crash landing had ripped a hole in the wall in front of him. Luckily this hulk was large enough to have an atmosphere. Looking through the breach, he saw the Eye of Terror in all its terrible glory. He stood and stared at it for a time and he could have sworn it stared back. Shaking his head to clear it, he ran off down a corridor to the left, using his sonic screwdriver to guide him deeper into the hulk.

O==(::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"Company Captain Guilliman!"

The Ultramarine stopped staring at the night sky of Cadia and turned to face a Sister of Battle. He frowned. He never liked them.

"Yes Canoness Alicia?" he asked her, his expression masked by his helmet.

"The Adeptus Mechanicus requests our presence."

"Very well. Lead the way."

Alicia turned on her heel and started walking towards the temporary Fortress-Monastery. Since the latest Black Crusade, the High Lords of Terra had demanded that 1 Ultramarine Reserve Company, 1 Order of the Sacred Rose Commandery and 1 Grey Knight Brotherhood be positioned on Cadia so that the Imperium would be ready next time Abaddon threatened Mankind.

On the way they were joined by Brother-Captain Janus. He was a quiet fellow. As they walked through the Fortress-Monastery, they were saluted as they passed the Cadian Shock Troops who garrisoned the fortress alongside their larger cousins while the Space Marines and Sisters of Battle nodded to them, which they returned. They finally made it to the Assimularum, where the entire population of the fortress had assembled to hear what the Magos Errant, Kane, had to say. He took a moment to wait for everyone to be attentive and for him to recalibrate his voice modulator. After all, he was barely human.

WELCOME ULTRAMARINES SACRED ROSE ORDER GREY KNIGHTS TROOPS DESIGNATE SHOCK DESIGNATE CADIA FELLOW TECH PRIESTS he clicked and whirred as he 'spoke'.

ADEPTUS MECHANICUS HAS DETECTED 1 CONTACT DESIGNATE SPACE HULK EMERGING FROM WARP STORM DESIGNATE OCULARIS TERRIBUS AT 0400AM DESIGNATE YESTERDAY he stated in his robotic voice.

I WILL ALLOW LEADERS DESIGNATE GUILLIMAN ALICIA JANUS GIVE ORDERS

Kane, almost eerily, moved across the floor towards his fellow tech-priests. Everyone parted for him not out of respect but out of fear and disgust. Without wasting another moment, Guilliman, Alicia and Janus rose and stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay, you know the drill! Terminators, Shock troops, Sisters, gear up and report to Teleportorium 2! The Emperor protects!" Guilliman shouted.

"The Emperor protects!" everyone (except the Adeptus Mechanicus) replied before the briefing broke away and everyone got ready. Just as he, Alicia and Janus were about to leave to go get their weapons, they were approached by Kane.

I HAVE CONSULTED WITH MY FELLOW TECH PRIESTS. I WILL JOIN YOU ON THIS MISSION. THIS IS NON-NEGOTIABLE.

Janus sighed.

"As you wish, Magos Errant."

Seemingly satisfied, the mass of robotic appendages that was Kane left to get prepared as Guilliman turned to his comrades.

"We should get our wargear. The Emperor protects brothers" said Alicia with a fist to her chest during her last sentence.

"The Emperor protects" they replied in unison with their fists on their chests. The trio dispersed and went to their respective sections of the Armoury to gather their wargear.

Guilliman was skilled enough to be granted artificer armour, as was his compatriot Janus while Alicia used regular Power Armour. He strapped his power sword over his back, attached his power fist with integrated bolter to his right hand and hefted his meltagun. Janus picked up his twin chainswords, strapped them to his back and hefted his psycannon while Alicia strapped her flamer and melta to her back and hefted her bolter.

With everyone present at Teleportorium 2, they warped up to the fleet and headed out towards the space hulk. And then they waited at the gate to the Eye for the hulk to come to them.


End file.
